helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki:International
We strive to be a great source of English-language Hello! Project information, but we do live in a multi-lingual world. Other people may find these other Hello! Project Wikis on Fandom in other languages useful. Page counts last updated 2019-08-30. As you can see, currently all the non-English wikis have far fewer pages. If you know any of these other languages you could be a big help to them simply by taking information found here and adding it in another language elsewhere. Some of them are very small and without an active community or founder, so there are even opportunities for wiki adoption. These represent only a few of the many languages Fandom covers. There's nothing preventing anyone from starting another for a language they know. If you let us know], we can lend a hand at getting it set up. Recent Changes cs= Czech / Česky Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/cs/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|da= Danish / Dansk Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/da/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|de= German / Deutsch Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/de/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|en= English http://helloproject.fandom.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|es= Spanish / Español Recent Wiki Activity http://hello-project.fandom.com/es/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|fr= French / Français Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|it= Italian / Italiano Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/it/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|ja= Japanese / 日本語 Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/ja/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 |-|zh= Chinese / 中文 Recent Wiki Activity http://helloproject.fandom.com/zh/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?feed=rss|short|date|max=10 Interlanguage Links These wikis function independently, but now maintain a connection through interlanguage links. These are links that are shown at the bottom of a page (between "Categories" and "Read more") that will take you to the equivalent page in another language. In some cases we are able to place these links in an automatic way using a bot, especially when the page names are the same on the different wikis, but this is not always the case. To manually add a connection to German page BBB on English page AAA, you'd go to the bottom of English page AAA and add de:BBB. To make sure the connection goes both ways you could then go to German page BBB and add en:AAA at the bottom. Each language has a two-letter code which is shown on the table above in the "Code" column. It is also possible to connect categories or other types of pages that aren't in the main namespace, but you'll have to include that in the interlanguage link. If you want to connect English category YYY to Italian category ZZZ, at the bottom of the English category page you'd add it:Category:ZZZ, and then at the bottom of the Italian page you'd add en:Category:YYY. Shared Images It is common to take a page from one language and recreate it for another language. In that case, you'll want the images to go with it. Luckily this is very easy! There is a little-known feature available on Wikia called the Shared Image Repository, allowing multiple wikis to draw from the same source. In this case, things are set up so this English wiki is the main source. If you add the code for an image to a page at another of the wikis, like ' ' and such a file has never been uploaded there, it will automatically use that file found here at the English wiki. Audio and video files behave the same way.